All Sorts of Mothers
by lindencovenant
Summary: Mother's Day 1983 in the Day On Universe brings reflections and pensive joys for Carolyn.


**All Sorts of Mothers**

_**Author's note: Carolyn, Daniel, Martha, Emily, Brad, Candy, Jonathan, Ed, Claymore, and any other character, place, or thing that appears in the TV show belong to R.A. Dick and Fox. All non-canon characters who originate in the Day On universe belong to that world's creators, Mary and Amanda. Thanks to Mary for beta-ing this and moral support. **_

May 13, 1983

The entire, extended Gregg clan gathered after church at the O'Casey home for a surprise Mother's Day brunch. Even Brad and Emily Williams, Carolyn Muir-Gregg's parents, had driven down from Philly for the weekend to share the day with their daughter and her family.

As the gifts were exchanged and the roses handed out to the mothers present, Jess Pierce dissolved into tears to see that she was also included, even though her child was yet unborn.

"But - " she began.

"You _are _a mother already, Jess," Carolyn smiled. "It doesn't matter that your baby is still in you. He or she is just as real as Amberly."

"And already talking to his or her dad," Adam Pierce blithely stated as he fastened a locket around his wife's neck. "I consulted wee Flavia there while I was selecting this, you know."

"So, that's what you call the Morse code you tap out on ME in your sleep," Jess sighed. "I get kicked from the inside and HE answers back."

Leaning close to Carolyn, Daniel whispered, "Haven't we heard this argument before?"

With a tiny smile, she nodded imperceptibly. "I bet Candy and Jonathan could say they've heard us repeat ourselves, from time to time."

The ghost's brows knitted. "I? Repeat myself? Madam, really."

She turned to look at him directly. "But, everything you say is worth hearing more than once, my darling. And, I want to thank you." She touched the heart-shaped earrings that he had presented to her that morning. "Your taste is, as always, faultless."

In response, he kissed her. "Small enough thanks for giving me first Candy and Jonathan, then Jenny, and now for making me as close as I ever expected to being a grandfather in Amberly."

For a few seconds, the world narrowed until only the two of them existed for each other; then, Daniel commented, "However, I fear there are a few _less_ than joyful ladies here today."

Carolyn looked back over the room. Her mother was fussing over Amberly, with Dave and Jenny looking on proudly; her dad, Jonathan, Claymore, Thom, and Ed Peavey were trying to sneak a listen to the ballgame on the radio in the corner; Lynne and Dash were standing together, talking to Blackie about something; Barnaby was chatting with Siegfried, keeping him out of Molly's hair as she played hostess; Tris had his guitar and was in deep conversation with Sean, and Bree, Candy, Martha, and Bronwyn were sort of drifting around, trying to help Molly, despite her insistence that she had it covered.

"Since I lack your extra vision ... " Carolyn thought she knew, but did not want to assume, whom he was talking about.

"I think, perhaps, Martha, Candy, Bronwyn, and Molly might feel a touch left out, my dear. I am unsure about Bree. She did remark earlier that today is NOT Mother's Day back home in England, but she did seem willing to celebrate with the rest of us. And, I think she mentioned giving her Mum a call." He smiled pensively. "I must admit that today is somewhat bittersweet for me as well, dear lady. I never got to give my mother a card for this holiday, and seeing Aunt Violet, who was my mother in a practical sense - I wish she could have stayed to share this with us."

Biting her lip, Carolyn asked, "I don't know how to fix it without looking - condescending - or fake. Martha has been like a mother to the kids, and to me, at times. Molly is Amberly's godmother."

"And, Bronwyn COULD have been Tristan's foster mother, were it not for misguided missives," the Captain continued, picking up from her words. "There are times now that he does seem to defer to her in a way that almost indicates that he considers her in a maternal light, to a degree, though I believe you have first claim on that position for him. As to Candy ... Blast. I know Amberly looks to her like an aunt, but that's not the same."

"As much as I would like to, and as much as you would like to, we can't fix everything in life," Carolyn admitted. "Not even with all your marvelous powers." She looked over at Blackie. "We can just hope that the miracles we want are part of the - the scheduled miracle list." Her moody look lifted as she focused on the young pastor. His insistent faith in providence and destiny was reassuring or maddening, one. Actually, it was both.

Rubbing his jaw, the Captain nodded. "It _would_ be much simpler if all battles were ones that physical strength or powers could fix." Sunlight glinting on Claymore's bald pate made him amend, "At least, the ones those with such assets face."

"Daniel, you know, Claymore isn't all _that_ bad," Carolyn lovingly scolded.

"He's not all _that_ great, either, but you are correct, my dear. He's not nearly as awful as he once was. And, I do owe him some gratitude, but he's still a trial to my patience."

Whatever response Carolyn might have planned to make was cut short as her attention was diverted when Jenny lead Amberly over to Molly. "I'd like to get a group picture of all the important women in Amberly's life, if we can get everyone assembled and one of the guys to hold the camera. But, in the meantime, could I have one of her wearing her newest dress and being held by her god-mama who made it?"

"I- " Molly looked startled, then delighted. "Of course. She's such a busy little thing now that she's walking, d'ya think she'll stand for being held?"

Jenny grinned, "Always, for you."

Emily had stepped away and cornered Martha. "Dear Martha, I don't know if I've ever said 'thank you' to you. I know Carolyn and the children love me, but Philly is a long way away, and they haven't had their mother and grandma on hand at all times. They _have_ had you. You aren't quite grandma aged, of course, but you've been a good fill-in aunt. I can't tell you how I do appreciate knowing you have been their extra angel."

Martha's white head ducked. "Mrs. Williams, it was my honor."

The two older women embraced.

Getting to her feet, Jess made her way to Bronwyn, dragging Adam by one hand after her. "We'll corner Sig later, Bron, but Adam and I have had a few debates lately about the future of the kid here."

"A great many of them to do with me reassuring her that she will be just fine. We have the Doctor's guarantee," Adam added pointedly.

"_I'll_ feel better when it's a fact I can see, sweetheart. But, in addition to that and names, we've talked over who would be the right godparents. And, we agreed fairly easily that you and Siegfried would be our choice. So, will you? Even if he doesn't agree, we'd like to have you."

"Jess, Adam, I'm honored, but - you surely there's someone you would prefer. Someone - alive, or that you've known longer?"

In unison, two heads shook. "Nope. If a spectral couple is good enough for Amberly, then that's got to be the best way to go, and ghost or not, we'd like you and Sig for it," Adam affirmed.

"I'd love to," Bronwyn gulped, looking as if she'd start weeping at any second.

"Excellent," Adam smirked. You could almost see him checking one item off an invisible list.

As these conversations took place, Dave and Jenny moved around the room, nabbing all the women.

"What about us?" Claymore asked, gesturing broadly at all the men.

"Wait until Father's Day," Dave replied without missing a beat. "THIS is a Mother's Day picture."

"We all have or had mothers," Claymore muttered. He really enjoyed having his picture made. He'd never had that picture taken of him leaning on the gate at Gull Cottage while wearing a blue sweater.

"And, you'll get to have two babies in the shot with you," Jonathan added. Standing out of the way beside his step-dad, the boy said in a low tone, "I'm glad I just have ONE mother. Ran into Beth at the Hallmark store when I was getting Mom's card, and she was saying she had to get cards for her mother, her current stepmother, and _two_ stepmothers that she has a half-sibling from."

Blackie had drifted close enough to listen. "Just think how many cards King Solomon had to buy. He had a thousand wives, if you count concubines."

The ghost choked on a laugh, trying not to disrupt Dave's concentration. "I do not think they had Hallmark that far back."

They fell silent, watching Dave try to arrange his subjects.

"Candy, you get in there, too. And Bree," Dave instructed. "In fact, why don't you hold Amberly between you?"

Rather than waste time arguing after he had spent ten minutes positioning them already, the two young women complied. However, the littlest member of the party had ideas of her own and crawled into Aunt Candy's lap. Observing this, the Captain's heart warmed to see that his stepdaughter's eyes brightened and her face softened in response.

"Perfect shot, take the picture now," Barnaby instructed. He had seen enough small children over the years to know the right moment to catch a photo had a small window of opportunity.

As the shutter clicked, Daniel smiled inwardly. Love was the most marvelous of powers.


End file.
